


The Constantly Beautiful

by SatanicMe



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Cute Lucifer, Deal with a Devil, Lucifer Feels, Mother's Day, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24090229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicMe/pseuds/SatanicMe
Summary: Daisies are also named in some very old boring language Bellis Perennis.---Or the story, where Trixie needs help with her Mother's day gift and Lucifer comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Lucifer Morningstar, Trixie Espinoza & Mazikeen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	The Constantly Beautiful

"Lucifer!"

He jumped, as he was taken of guard by a human just half as tall as him hugging him

"Bloody hell, don't you know how to properly tune down the tune of your voice, so it doesn't have such a screeching torturous sound anymore, spawn?"

Annoyed, he glared at Beatrice, cursing at whatever entity was responsible for making him agree to watch the little urchin today and picking her up from a friend of hers. 

"I am sorry! But I really really need your help" 

Big puppy eyes looked up to him, desperately trying to reach the heart he was trying to ignore he had. 

"Did you get in trouble, child? I surely can not lie for you, especially not to your mother!"

  
"No, but that's the thing. I need a gift for mom!"

Had he forgotten the detective's birthday? Surely not. But why would her spawn need a gift for her? Bloody humans, their life was always so annoying. 

"Why would you need a gift for your mother? Her birthday is not anytime soon, nor is the lovely holiday, where you humans celebrate my half brother's birth."

"Tomorrow is mother's day but I don't know what to do for mom. The last years Dad helped me with coming up with an idea, but lately he was so busy and I want my gift to be something special, not just some chocolate from the grocery store."

Such a thing as a mother's day existed? For a change not something bad, considering the torture the women went trough by birthing their spawn. 

Sometimes men were tortured with relieving pregnancies in time loops down in hell, when they had mistreated and disrespected women in their time being alive. 

"Mother's day? I was not aware, that it is already tomorrow... Something special you have said, haven't you?"

"Yeah, I need it to be meaningful."

"What about a deal? I'll help you today, but you are going to get up tomorrow at 6am in the morning to prepare breakfast with me instead of sleeping in like usually on sundays."

"But I like sleep..."

Of course the child would like sleep, considering how a difficult task it was to wake her up early in the mornings on school days. 

"Then the deal is off the table. Take it or leave it. You know my help always has a price."

"Alright, I'll do it."

"Good. Now, if I may take your backpack, because we go for a little walk."

"A walk? I don't understand."

"Then wait with patience and you will see."

\----  
When Chloe got home late from work at the precinct due her boss requesting her paperwork on an old case of hers, she was surpirsed that both Lucifer and her daughter already were asleep on the couch with the television still turned on.

She smiled, seeing the pair cuddling with each other and snoring silently. Lucifer's snoring strangely sounded like the purring of a cat.

Shaking her head she walked towards the kitchen counter to grab a glass of water, as she found a card neatly folded sitting on the table next to the bowl, where she usually left her keys.

Written on it in a beautiful handwriting, almost too skilled and artistic to be possible to be just something mundane as a simple note, she knew it was Lucifer, who already had anticipated her late arrival at home.

> _"Dear Chloe,_
> 
> _in case we are asleep by the time you come, I just wanted to tell you, that you don't have to worry about getting up early in the morning to prepare the breakfast, since I'll gladly take this task off you. So please enjoy the luxury of rest and sleep in. Your breakfast will be prepared by the time you wake up._
> 
> _Yours truly,_   
>  _Lucifer Morningstar"_

  
Why was her partner sometimes such a careless ass and yet other times such a toughful and kind man, she wondered, snorting at the unique note with an even more unique penmanship, that forced her almost to frame the note and put it on the walls, instead of putting it in one of her notebooks, which was dedicated to collect all the notes her partner left for her. 

Glacing over her shoulder, she was still greeted of the view of a purring devil and a snorring Trixie. If he said, she could rest as much she wanted, she would do it, she decided, making herself ready to go to bed. 

\----  
Somewhere around eleven o'clock in the morning the warm light of the sun slowly woke Chloe up, while she heard both Lucifer and her daughter fight about some nonesense movie charactere. 

Putting on a pair of sweatpants and a tshirt, which said "The biggest trick the devil ever pulled was to convince the world he did not exist", she slowly made her way down, smelling the sweet scent of chocolate, pancakes and bacon. 

"Good morning, you two. How long have you been up already?"

Both of them immediately turned their eyes on her and stopping in mid of their argument. 

"Hello, detective. You look ravishing. I love your tshirt."

"Finally you are awake, Mom! I really wanted to wake you up, because I didn't like waiting but Lucifer said, you needed some rest. So we prepared breakfast." 

"The both of you did?" 

"Well, the spawn needed some advice from me and as payment I demanded her assistance. I have to admit, that she did fine and has the potential to be a great chef in the kitchen one day with proper training." 

Stunned by not only the initiative her favourite showed to delight her, but the compliment Lucifer gave her daughter openly despite his usual dislike for children, Chloe stared at them, before she breathed a silent but heartfelt thank you. 

Then Lucifer and Chloe gathered at the kitchen table to start breakfast, as Trixie took off in the direction of her bedroom. 

"What is happeni-", she started to question confused, before Trixie came back with a self made flower crown. 

"Happy Mother's day, mum! I made this for you. The flowers are daisies, Lucifer told me that they are also named in some very old boring language Bellis Perennis, which means 'the constantly beautiful'. Some famous goddesses and women used them and they are a symbol for motherly love. I love you mom!"

Shocked, Chloe looked to Lucifer, who shot her a grin, as he shrugged nonchalantly. 

" I assume you consulted her on this gift? "

"Beatrice asked for some help and I couldn't say no." 

"Thank you. Tank you so very much for all of this. Both of you. This is the best mother's day I ever had."


End file.
